


Two Thieves in a Pod

by totooandtwo



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korra/Asami Sato (Avatar) - Freeform, Korra/Asami Sato - Freeform, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, asami sato - Freeform, korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooandtwo/pseuds/totooandtwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra the "Avatar", and Sato, two of the most renowned thieves in the world and sworn enemies. Kinda.</p>
<p>Korra and Asami keep running into each other while on their missions. Could it lead to more?</p>
<p>Tl:dr I love thief/spy AU's and I had to do it. Just a one shot I wrote in a sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A single bead of sweat rolled down the tip of her nose as Korra slowly, oh so painstakingly slowly, made her descent. She roughly assumed she had six meters left before her feet were back on solid ground. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Korra quickly scanned the area before placing a single toe on the ground, checking for any sensors. Deeming the coast clear, she placed both feet on the ground and quickly unlatched her harness from the rope she repelled down. Okay, maybe she'd underestimated just how long it would take to descend from the ceiling of the world's second largest museum, but she was the world's number one thief, Korra had succeeded at much more difficult missions.

"Fancy seeing you here, Avatar."

Korra whipped around, finding the source of the voice emanating from a vent in the nearby wall. A moment later, the grate popped off, revealing none other than her (admittedly gorgeous) nemesis, Sato.

"I should've known you'd be around," Korra replied, unable to keep the obvious amusement out of her voice.

"Paris, Rio, Egypt, Montreal. We're becoming quite the world travelers, are we not?"

Korra grinned, she couldn't help herself. Once she'd moved on from small banks, on to the bigger and more grand jobs, she'd ran into Sato at almost every site. At first the appearances had made Korra insanely frustrated. Spending three weeks casing a joint on the edge of the jungles of Panama, only to find an empty case and a flash of raven hair, can drive a girl mad. But over time, Korra began to actually look forward to their brief meetings. Sato made for some great banter, and who doesn't like a bit of a challenge in their career? Not to mention her rival was insanely hot. Sato always wore a black tank top and matching pants on her missions, and a deep crimson lipstick. Those lips, they just looked so damn...

"Ahem, oh mighty Avatar? Are you going to stare at me all day, or are we going to get to the part where we fight over the object we're here to steal?"

Korra blushed, internally face-palming. "You mean you're not hear to take a stroll around the museum with me?"

Sato chuckled, always appreciative of the Avatar's sense of humor. "It would be nice to get to know each other under different circumstances. But I do believe there's a rare gem with one of our names written on it."

Both women scanned the room simultaneously, finding the object of their missions in a case in the very center. Quickly and swiftly, they approached the glade encasement, admiring the sparkle of the gem. Korra reached out towards the case, only to have her hand smacked away by Sato.

"Really!? What are you doing," Sato admonished Korra in hushed tones. "You have no idea how this thing is rigged. For all you know, if you touch that case you'll be singed with third degree burns."

Korra withdrew her hand. "I was just going to do the usual, smash the hell out of it and run," Korra smirked, flexing her arms at her counterpart.

Now it was Sato's turn to blush. She pulled a set of what looked like binoculars out of her backpack, lifting them to her face.

"What is that?" Korra questioned.

"Just something I rigged in my spare time. It's basically x-Ray vision, allows me to see inside this case and figure out what kind of booby traps are inside."

"Impressive," Korra replied, honestly amazed by the other woman's brilliance.

Before Sato could begin to work on the case, footsteps sounded behind them.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" Two security guards stood in the doorway.

Sato looked at Korra, "No time for my way. Looks like we're black to plan A, smash and dash. I'll let you have this one, I can distract the guards."

Korra didn't know what else to do besides no, pulling a hammer from her back pocket. She made easy work of the case. When she picked up the gem, a bloodcurdling siren went off throughout the museum. She turned in time to see Sato finish off the second guard with a swift kick to the temple and a shock from some kind of contraption on her hand. That woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"Shall we?" Korra yelled over the sirens, tucking the gem into her pocket.

Sato nodded, and the pair broke into a run towards the opposite direction the guards came from.

They took a left, two rights, both clearly having memorized the layout of the building beforehand. The women pushed through the exit simultaneously.

As they slowed to a walk, Sato pulled a sweater out of her bag and quickly shrugged it on. Korra did the same, pulling a beanie over her head. The two blended seamlessly into the crowds around them. They walked about fives blocks until Sato darted around a corner and leaned against the wall, letting out a breath.

"One of our closest calls yet, huh?" Korra laughed, her adrenaline still coursing.

Sato smiled at her, and Korra felt her heart pound even harder. "Say, oh mighty Avatar, I know that's what the media has begun to call you, but what's your real name? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I'm Korra. And you?"

"Asami."

"Asami. That's a lovely name. Sooo Asami, remember what you said earlier about getting to know each other better? How about we do that, tonight. I can meet you for coffee, I found a secluded little place right by the docks."

"I'd love that, actually. Meet you at eight?"

"It's a date," Korra replied, cheeks tinging red when she realized what she'd said.

Before Korra could say anything, Asami leaned in and delivered a swift kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you then," she smirked, walking away seductively.

Korra stood still, mouth agape. Not only did she have a date with the most beautiful woman in the world, she also had one of the most precious....oh shit. The gem. Where was it!? Korra checked her pocket, finding it empty. She looked up to find Asami looking at her from across the street, shit eating grin and all.

"Maybe you can have it back later," she yelled, disappearing into the crowd.

Korra couldn't even find it in her to care. If she had any luck later, she'd be discovering more about Asami later than where she hid that gem.


	2. Two Thieves on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously did not expect anyone to want another chapter of this. Thank you guys for all the support! I'll probably post one more chapter of this story to finish it up. Enjoy :)

Korra checked her watch for the fifteenth time, noting only three minutes had passed. She was probably kidding herself if she thought a fellow thief would really adhere to a social rule like being on time, but who was she kidding? Was there any real protocol for two former rival thieves on their first date (if it could be called that)? As Korra stared at the face of her watch, she heard someone chuckle in front of her.

“Looking for someone?”

Asami stood in front of her, dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged her figure in all the right places, and a low cut red blouse that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Korra was sure her face was as red as the blouse. As the slender thief leaned over to peck her counterpart on the cheek, Korra noticed the gem gleaming, tucked in Asami’s cleavage. What a fucking tease, Korra thought to herself.

“Wow. You look...who brings clothes like this along to a heist?”

Asami smirked. “Just because I’m a thief doesn’t mean I have to dress the part.”

The waiter chose this moment to appear, eyeing Asami as he asked what they’d like to drink. Korra’s eyes narrowed as she followed the waiter’s line of sight.

“I’ll have a latte, and I’d prefer it if you’d keep your eyes at face level when speaking to us,” Korra remarked. The waiter quickly straightened, eyes snapping up to look at Korra. He simultaneously noticed her biceps peeking beneath the sleeves of her shirt, and took a loud gulp.

“My apologies, it won’t happen again.” He took Asami’s order and scurried away, Asami grinning all the while.

“A chivalrous thief. You always seem to surprise me.”

Korra blushed, again. “It was the least I could do. I can’t stand the way some men look at women, like they’re solely here for their own pleasure. It’s disgusting.”

“You’re right. I much prefer the way you look at me.”

“You noticed that?” Korra questioned as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. Asami looked amused. “I also couldn’t help but notice a certain additional asset to your outfit.”

“Did you now? Thinking of attempting to get it back?”

“I don’t even have to think about it. It’s as good as done.”

The waiter returned and hastily placed their drinks on the table. He wasted no time turning and high tailing it back to the kitchen.

Asami took a sip of her coffee, turning back to Korra. “If you’re such an excellent thief, prove it. Steal something here in broad daylight without getting caught.”

Korra grinned, clearly in her element. “Too easy. What are the parameters here?”

Asami pondered her question for a moment. “It has to be something valuable, no petty cash. We’re not talking small time crime here.”

“Easy, I know exactly what I’m going for.”

“Oh yeah? You already know?”

Korra nodded. “I’ve been thinking about stealing it ever since you arrived.” She leaned towards Asami, capturing her lips in her own. The kiss was short, but searing, both women feeling the spark when their lips met.

Asami pulled back, grinning. “Stealing a kiss? That’s the most valuable thing in this room to you?”

“Certainly, with this being a close second,” Korra remarked, opening her palm to reveal the gem.

Asami gasped, clearly impressed. “I don’t know whether I’m more impressed, mad, or turned on right now. Maybe all three.”

Korra smirked. “Maybe we could go somewhere to take care of those feelings?”

“Hmm I’m down. Shall we?” Asami offered Korra her hand, which she quickly took. The two walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, the waiter too scared to remind the two women to pay their bill.


End file.
